Hogtied
by Kokolo
Summary: Jed x Octy. Jed wants to show off his rope tricks to his favorite Roman general. Octavius ends up teaching him some far better ones. M for implications and shameless tiny-man-love.


**Whoo doggy, this took a while.**  
**Whatever. Here. This was born from a kinkmeme on LJ - one I can't find. It involved ropes and such. Therefore, this. **  
**Damn I like how this came out. Hee. Ropes and shame. Oh yes.**

**Some warnings - Involved rope, bondage, humiliation (kinda) and tinymanlove (possibly one sided). You know. In case you missed the M rating and Jed x Octy in the summary.**

**Enjoy!**  


* * *

"Octy! Where ya'll at?" Jedediah hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth for effect.

His words did little but bounce off the columns and immaculate tile. The westerner frowned and put his hands square on his hips, looking rather displeased. Usually they'd go for a ride right about now, so there was no reason for the Roman _not_ to be hanging around. Jed frowned, hollering again for the other leader of miniatures. He caught a few looks from foot soldiers and women, all making their nightly way around. He tipped his hat to the ladies passing by, turning this way and that, trying to find the ridiculous helmet or catch a glimpse of the little red cape.

"Ah, Excuse me – Jedediah?" a voice behind him said, immediately catching his attention.  
"Octy?" He spun on his heel and came face to face with the wrong Roman – a simple messenger in one of those sissy skirts "You ain't Octy."  
"No sir. I've been sent to you on General Octavius' behalf. He wishes to meet you in his court."  
"Oh. Well a'right." Jed shrugged and made sure he had what he wanted to show the general "Now where would that place be?"  
"I will guide you, please follow."

Jed shrugged and sauntered behind the white-toga wearing boy. He thought it kinda queer these guys dressed everyone in skirts. Didn't they know them things were for girls? Even after fifty years the whole thing was still off to him. He tired to tell himself they didn't know any better, but it wasn't his business anyway. That wouldn't keep him from cracking jokes and pointing out how girly it made 'em look.

The messenger boy led the cowboy deeper into the Roman diorama than he had ever been before. Jed took his sweet time looking around, observing the stunning white marble pillars and statues everywhere. The guide was patient but persistent, all but dragging Jed into the general's private court through a final archway. Jed thanked him by all but shoving the smaller male out of the way, strolling up to Octavius all on his own despite the messenger's vehement attempts to dash ahead an introduce him. Thankfully the Roman was all wrapped up in his task (which looked kinda dumb – draggin' a rock over some sword tip), and the boy was able to do his job before Jed could interrupt.

"Hey Oc-"  
"My liege! Jedediah of the West has arrived!" The boy interrupted, earning a glare from the westerner.  
"Ah, my good friend!" Octavius greeted, putting his weaponry aside and thanking the boy before sending him off. "It is good to see you."  
"Hey there Octy. Whatcha been upta?"  
"Making sure my weaponry is satisfactory, Jedediah. I trust you understand that everything must be in good working order in order to-"  
"Yeah yeah. Lookie here I gotta show you something."  
"Oh-" Octavius instantly lit up, stepping toward him "What is it?"

Jed grinned proud and fixed his stance. The Roman leader was excited now – Jedediah always brought him the best things from the West, sharing with him such interesting items and facts. It was a roundabout way to show off, but Octavius learned so much and it all /fascinated/ him to no end, so he took no offence to it.

The cowboy shifted his weight and, in a move that needed only his cape to add more of a flourish, Jed reveled rope. There was a coil of rope in his hands, and Octavius couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't wish to be the bearer of bad news, especially when Jedediah looked so very pleased to have it in his hands, but an uneducated leader was a folly he would not let slip past him. If he had to break it to the brash cowboy, then he would do it as gently as possible.

"That's rope."  
"Mmyep."  
"You wish to show me… rope?"  
"Yep."  
"I am sorry Jedediah," Octavius answered slowly "But rope is not a purely western invention. In fact I have many such things near by-"  
"Yeah but dat's stuff's all old. This is new! And I betcha I can knot up more stuff than ya'll skirt wearin' pansies could any day!" Jed puffed out his chest and stood right up, looking Octavius right in the eye.  
"Is that so?" the Roman frowned, standing straighter "Show me."

Jed squared his shoulders and harrumphed. He wasn't expecting a challenge, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let it slide. The other man smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking so damned smug it made Jed's blood boil hot under the artificial lights. He could best Octy any damned night of the week at ropin'! Tonight was no different.

The cowboy snorted and squared off, almost looking like he would rush the general at any moment. Instead he turned al his attention and offence to the coil in his hand, unfolding it and knotting one end with practiced ease. Before a moment passed Jed had the rope fashioned into a lasso and had begun to twirl. Of course- this was nothing new to Octavius. He had seen the westerner twirl and rope a few calves and even a wayward bronco once. Jedediah knew this, and he also knew he'd already shown off a decent amount of his knotting prowess before, tying up boxes and train parts and the like.

He'd better get to steppin', then.

In no time he was twirlin' the rope with the best of 'em. Lassoes, jump tricks, bends and tosses. He kept the rope up and constant, earning himself a nod and some thoughtful brown eyes following his every move. It felt good to have the general so focused on him insteada his training or silly marchin' or any o' that artsy stuff. This was the kinda thing that really mattered – manly man stuff. Sure the army and fightin' and stuff was pretty manly but Jed didn't know what the hell he was sayin' most of the time so it didn't make a damned difference if he was giving orders or spoutin' poetry.

Jed wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He had ta come up with something good fast to keep Octy's attention a bit longer. Show him how a real man handles a rope. He spotted the helmetless head of Octy and said helmet lying on the floor not a few feet away. Jed smirked, gesturing toward the headpiece with his head as he twirled the rope steadily.

"Hey Octy, put on yer helmet fera sec."  
"Certainly –" He picked up the protective headwear and put it on "Might I ask why?"  
"No reason. Issat secure?"  
"Not at the moment, I only just put it on my head. I can fasten it in just a momen-"

A moment later the metal casing was lassoed and hoisted off the general's head, flying though the air and landing square in Jed's arms. The cowboy grinned his cocky grin while the Roman felt his now bare head. Octavius 'hm'ed and shook his head, stepping forward to retrieve his helmet. Jed stepped back. Octavius huffed and took a few more steps closer, reaching out to grab it. Jed was having none of that, and he whooped and bounded back, playing a shameless game of keep away from the general until Octavius refused to play and shot him a reproachful look.

"Aw shoot, ya'll ain't no fun." Jed drawled, tossing the helmet back casually "All ya'll Romans needta get that stick outta yer-"  
"Allow me to show you how the Romans do this 'ropin' as you so call it."

Jed put up his hands, bowing back and giving Octavius the room he wanted. The general bowed to him respectfully and picked up the rope Jed had dropped. For a moment or two he fiddled with the thick ropes in his hands. Jed watched with mild interest. He recognized a few of the older knots but not a great deal. He worried- maybe Octy knew a few things he didn't. Not that Octy would be able to best him. No sir.

With renewed ego Jed adjusted his stance, raising his chin up, looking down while Octy messed with the knots some more. Whatever the Roman was doing he was taking a damn long time at it. Jed chuckled, dusting off his vest, a hairs breadth from offering his help to the concentrating man. But then he heard a triumphant grunt, and the whistle of wind against hemp, and there was suddenly a weight around his shoulders, locking his arms to his sides at the elbow.

Jed stared wide-eyed at the knot on his chest, trying to swallow past the knot in his throat. He hadn't expected this from Octy. He lifted his head and blinked dumbly at the smiling Roman. He yanked up on the rope in response, the knot tightening and forcing Jed to stumble toward him. Slowly Octy reeled him in like some goddamned trout. Jedediah tried to save face, the nervous smile stretching his face unnaturally. Octavius only nodded his head and quickly shoulder-checked him, knocking him backwards.

Jed suddenly found himself on his knees. Or almost on his knees. The Roman was holding him up off the ground, a few inches from being in a prayin' stance aside from his hand tied down at his sides. Jed was startin' to get a little nervous. All these ropes were tight as a corset – and they looked doubled and tripled up something fierce. Octaius grunted, tugging the ropes again.

"A-Ahh! Where'd you –ugh- learn thisun?" Jed choked, hoping to distract him a moment. He didn't know a damn one o' these knots!  
"I recall it – not from this life but life past."

Octavius paused briefly. He knew these knots, used to take and immobilize prisoners of war, the new slaves of the Roman Empire. Used to keep men on their knees, bowing at his feet as a symbol of their loss and his victory. Of course there weren't any in the diorama now – to have any wandering around would be politically incorrect. It was just as well – Octavius preferred it this way. Less conflict, no need for bloodshed or anger or resentment to build.

That didn't mean he couldn't practice technique on Jed, if he was so willing to submit to it.

The cowboy grunted, the sudden jerk of the ropes keeping him from spacing out. Octy let him down to his knees but keeping him unable to move. This was bad. He kinda figured bein' a military man and all Octy'd be good – but he didn't think he'd be _this_ good. There weren't any ropes near his neck, but he felt like he was choking. It was like he was permabound, like he could feel every fiber brush against his skin through his clothing.

This raised an interesting problem for Jed. Quite literally. He didn't know where or when but Octy had gotten all over him- up over his chest and arms and hands yeah, but also down over his stomach and legs and too damned near his crotch for comfort. There was soemthin' burning up in his gut something fierce 'cause of it. Jedediah bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, tryin' to will the thoughts outta his head. But the ropes kept shifting, rubbing him better than any harlot ever had. It was fuckin' insane what theis was doin to him – and Octy bein' nearby wasn't helpin' a goddamn thing any.

But Jed knew nothin' crushed a sparkin' in a man's loins like the thought of imminent danger.

"Whatsamatter, Octy?" Jed drawled through his teeth "Y'all getting tired on me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean my gramma could tight me tighter than that! C'mon _general_ show me whatcha got!"

And suddenly there was a violent thump on his back, forcing him toward the tile while the ropes pulled upward, digging deep into his skin. Jed gasped, his whole body shaking as the ropes constricted. Again the Roman's sandal thudded square on his back, making Jed cough and grip at the ropes at his wrist. His eyes widened then squeezed shut. Jed knew danger – but didn't know that rush could affect him like this. Whatever just happened made that sensation feel ten times more pressing. He leaned forward, trying to double over himself and keep Octavius from seein' the state he was in. It didn't stop the general none form leanin' down and breathin' all up in his ear like this was the most normal goddamn night in the world.

"Is this tight enough for you, Jedediah?" Octavius grunted quietly, giving the bonds another tug "I am not being too hard on you, am I?"

No- no he wasn't. Jed could take it. He could take ever minute – damn that Roman pansy for thinkin' he couldn't! He could take anything Octavius could throw at him no problem! He just needed to focus on anything. Anything but the ropes on his arms, the completely venerable shame, the breath on his back. He need to think of anything but the Roman at his back, pinning him perfectly, the ropes sticking into him, rubbing and twisting him in the worst best way. Cutting him, biting into his flesh and puling him apart-

And he screamed, unable to bite back the name that was always on the tip of his tongue when he was alone in his tent, the Roman leader too busy to come visit him that particular night.

"_Octavius_!"

He strained forward, every muscle in him alive and firing wildly until they were out of ammo. Suddenly he slumped forward, weak and drained and shamed beyond that he'd ever felt before. Yet, at the same time there was a twinge of pleasure still gliding through his veins, clouding his senses and mucking up his brain just enough to keep from screaming. By the time he came to the rope was slack and he was staring square at pretty white tiles, his denims soiled and Octy's hand on his thigh and his shoulder.

"Are you quite alright, my dear friend?" the Roman asked quietly, lifting him up a bit.

The concerned tone was completely overshadowed by the fact that his hot breath was washing over the sensitized cowboy's ear. Jed apparently /really/ liked it when his ear was breathed on and talked softly into, given the way his body shook in his binds. This, however, only made the general more concerned, and he pulled the westerner closer. This action – the warmth of his body, the rise of his chest, the murmur in his throat, the way his rough hand passed over his stomach and up his chest, supporting him on his knees – tore a moan from Jed's throat.

Octy either didn't notice, or he pretended not to. And for that, Jed was thankful. However, the general's thick, calloused fingers moving over his clothing and bits of his skin, the ropes sliding down and over his body, tightening and loosening and finally pooling around his ankles. By the end of it Jed could already feel that stirring again in his denims. He groaned, gritting his teeth, trying to find his feet.

Of course, seeing his dear friend ailing so, Octavius was loathe allowing him to suffer along. In an instant he was behind the cowboy, holding him steady. Jed trembled in his grasp, a few breathy pants escaping his heaving chest. The general furrowed his brows, clapping a hand gently over his companion's forehead.

"You burn with fever!" he exclaimed "And you shake in weakness – dear Jupiter!"  
"I… I'm…"  
"Forgive me, Jedediah. I should have noticed you were ill before engaging in such rough activities." There was that breathy panting again "Please let my healers look at you. I won't take no for an answer. Come."

The cowboy barely suppressed the shudder at the Roman's continuously oblivious choice in words. Octavius looked at him, waiting and watching, hoping the other man wouldn't fall over now that he was standing alone on his two feet. Jed teetered, catching himself forwards and back, trying to steel up his weak knees.

" 'M okay." He assured the Roamn, putting his hands out, grasping for purchase in the air. "I got this."  
"Are you certain, my friend?"  
"Yeah, I gottit." Jed took a breath, trying to suck in the sturdiness of the arches and columns around him.

Still, Octavius stepped close and looped his arm around the cowboy's lower back. Jedediah hissed softly, appreciative but afraid of that familiar stirring in his gut. He needed to get back to the Western Diorama right quick. He'd have a lick of that healing stuff Octy's doc's were gonna push on him and spend the rest of the night and probably most of the next holed up in his tent or in the Saloon, tossin back Gin and Whiskey until the feel of ropes in his skin was dull and fuzzy.

For right now, though, Jed fought back the red in his face and let Octavius be blinder than a bat and guide him.  


* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
